


One Day at Flourish & Blotts

by mynameisserket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: Draco meets up with Harry Potter one year after finishing Hogwarts, memories flooding to him and most probably tears welling up in his eyes.





	

It was a cloudy morning, with the sky being weighed down by the dark, rain-heavy clouds and the wind bringing chills to everyone who was on the streets in Diagon Alley today. People were dressed in comfier and warmer clothes today, as if they were afraid that the cold wind now will bring an even chillier weather later in the ending year. Draco Malfoy, who, unsurprisingly, was trying to smooth out his usual flawless blonde hair, set a hand on the door handle of the bookshop and pushed it open with light strenght. Draco hadn't changed much since leaving Hogwarts after seventh year, he had grown a few more centimetres and his frame was a bit thinner looking than before.

His platinum blonde bangs swayed along with his movements, stubbornly refusing to sit neat and slicked back like the rest of his luscious hair. Draco's grey eyes lazily moved along the covers of the books together with his right hand fingers, calloused with neatly trimmed nails who scraped the leather covers and ran over the names of the books. He wasn't looking for anything specific, just something to take his attention away from his parents and the terrible weather. 

It seemed like all the friends he had in Hogwarts slowly started fading away from him, it was a week since Pansy sent her last letter to him and didn't respond to his newly sent letter, while Blaise didn't contact at all. Feeling annoyed and a bit angered with his friends, he let out a ragged sigh through his nose. Draco's lower lip trembled lightly and, in fear of anyone noticing, he buried his chin in his thick wool scarf. Who needs friends, anyways? 

After scanning the shelves of Flourish & Blotts and finding nothing, he turned on his heel to return home again, with the same droopy mood he had been in for a while now. 

His breath got caught in his throat as he heard the bell of the door ring, with noone but Harry Potter walking in. Scar face, sure, in his stupid muggle clothes and the same circular glasses he had since 1st year. To be honest, Draco stared at him from a slightly different angle, starting from the fading lightning scar on Potter's forehead and down the shorter boy's body which radiated with a friendly warmness and a thin smell of burning wood and butterbeer.

Harry's smile fell from his face quick when he met his stare with Malfoy's, leaving him in an almost shock like daze. Seeing Malfoy again, after one year,  _one_ year after the battle. Harry's mind went blank, staring at Draco. Dressed in black pants and a grey sweater, dark leather trench coat and topped off with his Slytherin scarf.  _Just like I remember him,_ thought Harry, gliding his eyes from Draco's polished shoes to his ash grey eyes.

Draco wasn't surprised that Harry didn't say anything, after 7 years of bullying him, his best friends, and Potter's possible girlfriend. It came back to him like a wave of ice cold air, the times he sneered at him, called Hermione a "mudblood", insulted Ron and Ginny and belittled their family. It was like he was swallowing a hard chunk of food in his throat, smiling dryly towards Harry. "Potter." 

Harry's frown got craved into his features, glaring at Draco who had the guts to talk to him and even  _smile,_ as if he never did anything wrong. His blue eyes unglued themselves from Malfoy's thin, even worryingly thin form. "Go away, Malfoy." 

Draco bit his tongue a bit, closing his eyes when he felt Harry pass by him like he was invisible. It was strange, his stomach turned, his chest clenched and it was hard to breathe. Why was it like this? It was just Potter,  _just Potter._ Draco turned to face Harry again, who was picking out a few brown covered books. 

"What, not even a" hello", or "good morning"?  Honestly, Potter, I-" His rambling was cut off by Harry's growl, digging his eyes into Draco's hollow cheeks. It was hard to think now. "Malfoy, i seriously didn't expect you to ask me that. But, since you did, I'm going to answer you truthfully. No, i don't plan on greeting you."

Okay, okay, that was okay. Draco's eyes filled with bitter tears, clenching his jaw tightly and looking away towards the shop's ceiling. "Well, well, look who's still as bitter as he was in 4th year and up." Draco disguised his breaking voice with a heavy-hearted sneer, glancing at the Gryffindor's turned back on him.

Harry didn't say anything, adjusting his glasses and dusting the books a bit before he made sure he took all he needed. He was sure that Hermione and Ron and Ginny are waiting for him at "Three Broomsticks", dicussing the good old days when Malfoy wasn't meddling with them. "You've been bitter towards me your whole life, you shouldn't expect anything else from me."

Draco's smirk turned to another frown, brows furrowing together as he weaved more insults. Was it impossible to talk to Potter without insulting him? Probably not, considering they've been enemies for their whole lives. "I heard you've been going out with Weasley. Are we going to see any little Potter-Weasley trolls running around soon enough?" 

Harry snarled, clenching his jaw also. He knew this would turn for the worse, and if it really did, then he had his wand at the ready in the inside of his jacket pocket. Taking the books to go pay for them, he stopped in his tracks as he listened to the last of Malfoy's insulting murmurs. "But wait, we don't have to wait that much," cooed Draco in a fake innocent voice, "we already have one of those kind of spawns, except it's Potter-Evans and not Weasley!"

Soon enough, Draco was pinned to the wall in the darker corners of Flourish & Blotts, Harry's left hand digging into Draco's bony shoulder while the other held his wand and aimed it at his neck. "Listen here, Malfoy. I was great and in the happy mood before you tagged along here to ruin my day! You ruined my life even BEFORE today, for 7 straight years! You insulted me, my friends and family, and you expect me to forgive you so EASILY? I _HATE_ you!" 

By now, Harry's wand was jabbing into Draco's neck while Malfoy wriggled into his grip, desperate to escape. Without realizing, tears started rolling down his cheeks like small droplets of burning acid, making him wince and sob. It was obvious even without Harry's screaming and anger that, Draco was already in deep pain.

Letting him go, Draco only miserably whimpered as he straightened up, holding his shoulder with one hand. There was silence in between them before Draco's tears reached the floor, the droplets lightly splattering like raindrops in slight drizzly weather. This was the first time Harry had seen Draco cry  _directly_ infront of him, with real sorrow and real sadness with painful sobs.

"I-I.." Harry was slightly confused, he was used to arguing with Draco; what triggered his emotions so much now? Putting his wand away, he kneeled softly to look at the sitting figure infront of him. Draco pulled his knees to his chest tightly, muffling his cries and desperately searching Harry's eyes for some kind of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, H-Harry.." It was the first time, in  _ever,_ that Draco had said Harry's name. It was softer than what Harry would expect him to say, since usually he imagined it with a deep hint of mock and sarcasm. "I'm sorry for everything i did, f-for every word i said, I'm sorry i called Hermione a mudblood and Ron poor and insulting your parents.." It was almost unreal, Draco swallowing his pride to pitifully apologize for everything he had done. 

"You are truly..a very amazing person, you deserve your friends and everything you've gotten so far. I'm sorry i made your stay in Hogwarts living hell.." With all that said, Draco's mouth got dry and his voice got caught in his throat, searching Harry's blue eyes for understandment and acceptance. Malfoy had been hiding and gulping his emotions for so long, it took him 19 years to open up to the only person he cared about.

_Harry Potter._

Harry, taken by surprise by everything that was happening, forced himself to breathe and blink again. Hands still shaking softly, he got a bolt of energy through him, he got shaken up and angry at himself. He mentally screamed at himself, cursing in every way possible because  _Draco Malfoy was a wreck infront of him and he didn't know what to do._

Arms wrapping around him, he pulled Draco in a hug. Bringing him close to himself and letting Draco cry into the worn out jacket. He hated this, that Draco felt so angry with himself, when really, it should be Harry that should be angry at Malfoy. Draco should be smirking and making up witty comments, not crying into his shoulder and shaking like he did when he had a nightmare about Voldemort. It was so weird, yet, it was so miserable. Draco was miserable.

Eyes drifting at Draco again, he felt him move away to wipe his grey eyes. This, this was what changed Harry's perception on Draco. Draco Malfoy  _was a living, breathing human. A person with a heart, with feelings and sorrow and hate he felt, not the one towards Harry or Ron or Hermione, to himself._ Malfoy was never just the evil kid in Slytherin, he wasn't a coward and he wasn't just there to make Harry suffer.

Draco was in pain, enough to break down infront of Harry, the person he supposedly hated the most. And because of this, Harry felt his own heart breaking, seeing Draco so weak and sad. His breath was harsh and ragged, holding Draco close still. He missed his minty breath and hair gel and stupid smile and wonderful eyes, just as much Draco missed his blue eyes and messy hair and beautiful laugh.

"I forgive you, Draco. It's okay."

It took weeks, even months, to get Hermione and Ron to trust Draco, and even more for them to get to like him just a tiny bit. Draco tried his best, and he was improving. He apologized to everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Luna, everyone. Draco Malfoy learned the words "I'm sorry" and Harry Potter learned "I forgive you", and they both told it to eachother, one day at Flourish & Blotts. 

 


End file.
